Doorway to Doomsday (episode)
Doorway to Doomsday in an episode of Dimensional Warfare that focuses on Professor Vanen and her most recent scientific breakthrough, the Rift Stabiliser (also simply known as the Teleporter). Plot Vanen is seen in her lab tinkering with a machine, obviously exhausted from constantly working on it. She seems frustrated yet happy as her work is nearing it's end, with her closing the panel she was working on, standing up, and stepping back in awe. Her partner in science, Dr. Kizashi, approaches her and tells her that the "Rift Stabiliser" is holding steady and everything is in working order, apart from a slight electrical fault in the emitters inside the Teleporter's chamber. Vanen says nothing and simply nods slowly, with Kizashi entering the machine to fix the electronics. Unbeknownst to him, Vanen begins to activate the device, closing the chamber's door. Panicked, Kizashi bangs on the door from the inside and begs Vanen to let him out, but she replies "Every experiment needs a test." She activates the machine with Kizashi still inside, laughing as electricity flows through it and the tiny viewing port glowed a bright blue. The test finished as Vanen was still laughing. Fielde cocked his Desert Eagle to alert Vanen to his presence, and as she turned she noticed he was aiming the pistol right at her from about 10 feet away, with a serious look on his face. Revealing that he saw everything and she outright murdered Kizashi, he threatens to kill her if she resists his arrest. Ignoring his threats, she claims to be a god as she "mastered" the Dimensional Theory, evidenced by the fact that Kizashi was no longer making noise and presumably had been either transported or disintegrated. A red alert echoes throughout the base, with the loudspeakers informing the two that Exodus was attacking the facility, and everyone should be evacuated before the facility self-destructs. Fielde hears soldiers approaching through the other labs and takes a position to defend against them, all the while Vanen is still staring at her invention with a grin on her face. The grin turned more sinister as Fielde started killing the Exodus troopers from down the hallway, and Vanen approached the control panel for the Rift Stabiliser. Fielde notices her while taking cover to reload, and yells at her to "forget the device" or risk death. Vanen looks him in the eyes, grins, and pushes a red button on the panel. Steam escapes the chamber as the door slowly opens, with Vanen walking towards it confidently. As the light from inside shows the silhouette of a figure, Vanen's jaw drops in awe. The figure leaves the light and her face is shown, revealing her to be just like Vanen herself. The original Vanen raises her hand to shake it, but the alternate Vanen quickly pulls a USP and shoots the original in the head without a word, letting her drop to the ground before lowering her weapon. She looks Fielde in the eyes, and he has the feeling that she had a reason to be here past killing her doppelganger. The alternate Vanen knelt at the corpse of her counterpart and held a small glowing orb to her face, letting some form of yellow energy flow into it before standing and rushing to Fielde, who was still being shot at by Exodus. She takes cover alongside him, and uses her USP to shoot at Exodus. Confused, Fielde demands and answer but the alternate Vanen gives him a vague response. "There is a chain of events that must be set in motion." The two proceed to fight their way past Exodus, with the alternate Vanen tinkering with a prototype Laser SMG and giving it to Fielde. Fielde uses the Tommy Gun-style Laser weapon to blow through the Human soldiers and the two escape, getting to a safe distance mere moments before the facility implodes. The two are picked up by Midnight rescue teams, and returned to Ancient London. Fielde and the alternate Vanen do not reveal what happened inside the facility, and nobody else notices due to the fact that alternate and original Vanen look nearly identical barring the eyes. Original Vanen had brown eyes, while the alternate has one green and one brown. The alternate Vanen resumes the original's place, seemingly knowing everything the original did and more. In privacy, the alternate Vanen explains that her counterpart's actions have set off a chain reaction that will devastate all Existence. She continues on to say that if the two do not seek to reverse this and set their own chain in motion, it will cause a great deal of suffering and torment on levels unimaginable for all life that ever existed. Fielde agrees to help her, but the two do not inform anyone else of their ordeals. The episode ends with the closing line: "You must be willing to do what is necessary," to which Fielde replies "I'm always willing."